Follow the String
by puffles 44
Summary: In Wolfram's POV. One-shot. Wolfram woke up one morning alone in bed. In the closet, he found a note from Yuri which said 'follow the string'. At first, he didn't mind it, but he followed it later on. What did it lead him? Yuuram. Read to know more...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I hope you'll like this fanfic I wrote! Happy new Year, guys!

* * *

Follow the String

"Cheater...!" I shouted as I sat up on the bed after waking from nightmare.

Looking around, I saw that I was alone in bed again. The wimp wasn't anywhere in sight. I sighed and figured that he left me again to do the morning's paper work... The wimp has been busy these past few days... I can't blame him for not spending time with me or with Greta... His work load really did appear to be quite a mountain. So, he thought that if he woke up earlier, then there would be less paper work in the afternoons, which proved him wrong countless of times... I can't believe how annoying 'King' Lanzhil could be! His whole country's turning against him and his allied nations are turning away from him, and yet, he has the guts to declare war against _us_. The nerve... If I had a one-on-one talk with him, I'll gladly strangle him for trying to define Shin Makoku and for giving Yuri more worries and paper work! I can already imagine his face turning purple... The thought gave made me smile as I got out of bed. That day would be one of the days I wouldn't mind having...

"Wolfram, hurry up! The maids are cleaning the table up! If you don't hurry, then they'll clean it up even before you could open the doors!" Greta opened the door as she said that.

"Alright, thanks for the report!" I called out as she closed the door.

Immediately, I opened the closet that Yuri and I share. When I did, a note fell. I picked it up and saw Yuri's handwriting... Well, his handwriting did improve, if I say so myself. I read it and it say only 2 things. First, was a greeting of 'Good morning!' second, says 'follow the string'? That was odd. Why would I follow a string and where is this string Yuri is talking about? I disregarded the letter and dressed myself up in the fastest way I can. I need food; no matter how small the amount is, I need food to start the day... I ran out of our room after I was done; Greta was behind cheering me off as if I'm the star player of some kind of sport. Before I could even open the doors, the maids reeled in the tray of dirty dishes and glasses. I was too late. I was about to sulk away when Doria came up to me.

"Lord Wolfram, his majesty has reserved a plate in the dining room. He knew you would be late in waking up..." She said and her companions nodded in agreement.

I smiled; the wimp remembers me... That's awfully sweet of him... I dismissed them and made my way to the dining room. I saw another note beside it. Before opening it, I took my seat and ate my meal. Once in a while, I would glance at the note and wonder what it would contain... Finishing my meal, I couldn't help but open it. It was in Yuri's handwriting again. The note contained the same message...

"Follow the string..." I mumbled under my breath.

Annoyed by the message, I rose from my seat and went straight to his office. I was about to shout my pet name for him when I saw no other living thing but my big brother, Gwendal. I don't think this was the time to disturb him more than I already did. He's knitting, and I have a good idea that he missed a stitch because of me. He began to back away.

"He's not here and never come back here ever again today!" Gwendal bellowed.

"I'm sorry for-"

"Just get out of here!" He instructed me.

I faced towards the door and ran to the library. The wimp must've been dragged into the library because of Günter. I couldn't blame Yuri for being trapped with an obsessed teacher... Once in front of the library door, I tried to open it.

"Darn... It's locked from the inside..." I whispered and tried again.

I sighed after that attempt; nobody could out best Günter in being so obsessed with Yuri that he had to lock the library, or any other place for them to study in, to keep Yuri for himself... I was about to go the way I came from when I saw a rope lying on the floor.

_Follow the string_

My mind reminded me. Is this the string my wimpy and uncaring fiancé was talking about? I picked it up and slightly pulled it. I shrugged and thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to do what Yuri's note says... I placed the rope down and walked slowly to where it was from...

* * *

Judging from how bright the sun was shining, I would have to say that it was lunch. I think Yuri knew that it would take me a while to follow the rope, so the rope itself led me to the dining area where I'm the only living, breathing thing in the place. I saw that the plate I've eaten in was already taken care of for there was another plate filled with all sorts of food. Sure enough, the rope was coiled around my seat... I took my seat and found another note.

_If you came here because of the string, then I'm telling you right now, you're up for a long way... You better eat now... Don't worry; I assure you. Your efforts aren't going to be in vain. I can promise that much, Wolfram..._

_-Yuri _

The note stated. I looked at the food in my plate. I ate it, but not all... After I did, I followed the rope again....

I was getting suspicious with this string business... It seems that I've been in this part of the castle, but when I look at the ground in search of other strings- I mean ropes- I would only see the one I'm currently following.

Being so focused on this rope trail, I didn't notice the time flew by so quickly. It was dusk. I saw Greta heading my way with a smile on her face.

"Oh, so there you are! I've been looking for you all day since you left the dining room! Can I join you? Yuri said you're on a trail he planned... I bet there's a surprise at the end of this!" Greta said enthusiastically.

"Alright, then... Let's look for that surprise!" I said with a tone that matched hers.

Now that I thought about it, maybe there _is_ something that would make all this silliness worthwhile... This is Yuri we're talking about, after all... He'll _anything_ to make the people around him happy. It was evening when we reached the courtyard... The rope didn't end there, but there was a note on the rope. I tugged it out of the rope. I gave it to Greta since she's really excited with this event anyway...

"Wolfram... I can't read it. It's too dark..."

I smiled and summoned a small fireball. I knelt until I was about her height and positioned my fireball lit hand near the letter.

"It says that we should stay here and pull the string very hard..." She said with a smile. "Go on; pull it."

I extinguished the fireball and picked up the rope to give it a good pull.

"Oh, and it says to look up the sky..."

I looked at her then at the sky. In a few seconds, our eyes widened. There were colourful things in the sky that looks like an explosion. One after another they were launched. I guess this is what Yuri was talking about... He told me something about these things called fayr...fire... Oh, fireworks! That's what they're called, fireworks! He wasn't lying when he said that they were beautiful...

"Hey, Wolfram, look over there!" Greta exclaimed as she pointed at something in the sky.

I followed her finger and saw what she was getting excited about.

_Happy New Year, Wolfram! I LOVE YOU! –Yuri_

It was the message written in the sky. I can't believe it... Not only did Yuri say that he loved me, but... He said it with the whole world to see! With watery eyes, I looked behind me to see if it was Yuri's office window behind me us... It was, indeed, Yuri's office window. He was there... He was standing looking at us with a smile.

"I love you, Wolfram..." I saw him mouth the words. "I hope we can mend whatever that was broken between us and spend a New Year with nothing to regret about."

With those words imprinted in my mind, I turned around to watch the fireworks... I'll remember to thank Yuri after dinner, not to mention, give him a New Year's gift that will not match the sparks even the brightest fireworks would emit...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be posted yesterday at midnight! But, well, I ran out of load... Well, this is my New Year gift! I'll post another story soon because my birthday's near!


End file.
